This is a application for a new Training Program in Age-Related Cognitive Disorders. Predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees in relevant specialties (e.g., Neurology, Psychiatry, Psychology) will be the targets of this program. Training faculty will be drawn from departments and divisions within the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions (JHMI) (e.g., Neurology, Psychiatry), the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health (JHSPH) (e.g., Mental Health), and the Johns Hopkins College of Arts and Sciences (Psychological & Brain Sciences). The Division of Geriatrics at Howard University will serve as a cooperating site. Training goals will be achieved through a program consisting of: (a) A period of core didactic training, (b) An intensive mentored research experience, and (c) A group of targeted seminars and workshops. Four pathways of specialization within theme of the training program have been identified, and each trainee will be expected to choose one of the four pathways for their primary research focus: (1) Clinical Studies; (2) Population Studies; (3) Imaging Studies; and (4) Animal Models. The training program will encompass 4-5 years of support for pre-doctoral trainees, and 2-3 years of support for post-doctoral trainees, with the specific training experiences tailored to the backgrounds and needs of the individual trainees. The rapid expansion of the aging population and its impact on the prevalence of age-related cognitive and neuropsychiatric disorders is well recognized. Recent advances in a variety of neuroscience disciplines, and in the research methods related to them, have increased the need for formal interdisciplinary training to adequately prepare future scientists for independent research careers. Therefore, a substantial need exists to attract and train scientists in a directed interdisciplinary program of research in age-related cognitive and neuropsychiatric disorders. One of the important goals of the training program will be to recruit and train young investigators from diverse backgrounds and to provide all young investigators in the program with the skills needed to conduct their research in diverse populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]